


Why did you leave me?

by soukokulicious



Series: Why did you leave me? [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Business, Drug Use, EXO Members - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jin is hurt, M/M, Namjoon is an asshole, Namjoon leaves the country, Onesided Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence, jin is an asshole, jin is done with the world, much sex, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokulicious/pseuds/soukokulicious
Summary: BTS disbands. Namjoon leaves the country and Seokjin is done with life.





	1. Disbanding

BTS was disbanding. They lost so many fans and were so unpopular and their songs...no one really liked them.   
Of course it was really hard for Kim Namjoon to accept the latter.  
Probably because he worked very hard on their last single but he knew it wasn't enough to get the group popular again.   
BigHit had to end the contract and so everyone was in their rooms in the big dorm and packed their things.   
Namjoon was looking around the dorm. It already felt so empty...  
They had so many memories connected with this place. Now they had to leave it.

He knew there was no going back now so he decided to go away from South Korea and look for something new.  
He would fly to america tomorrow.   
He still had to tell it the other boys but he knew that this was what he wanted. 

He asked himself how Seokjin would react. His best friend. 

 

In the evening when everyone sat together at the dinner table and ate the food Seokjin had made. He often made the food for the others because didn't write songs or had to record many lines for their songs, unlike the others. Namjoon looked at everyone.   
He still didn't want to believe that it was over. He looked down on his plate.  
This was the last meal they would share togheter as BTS.

''Namjoon? What is it? You look like you really want to say something.'' Hoseok said. Namjoon looked up, he faced everyone.   
''Yes, that's true.'' He paused for a moment, thinking of what he should say.   
''I...I just want to say that it was the best time of my life with you guys and...i'll miss you''  
The other six boys looked at him, confused looks on their faces.   
''It's not like we'll never see each other, Namjoon. I mean we disband but we can still see each other in our free time or even-''   
Namjoon cut of Yoongis words ''Wait, let me talk'' he said.   
He took a deep breath ''I am moving to america.''  
After a few moments of awkward silence Seokjin looked at him in disbelieve. ''What?!'' he almost shouted. ''Why? H-how can you leave now?'' his voice trembled. ''Jin...'' Taehyung tried to calm him down by placing his hands on Seokjins shoulders but he shook them down. ''Don't touch me'' he hissed.   
''Jin, I just-'' Namjoon started ''What you?! Do you even know how it looks right now? It's like you've just waited for this moment! Did you want that? Did you want us to disband?''

All the boys stared at Jin. Jimin started to tear up, he's never seen his hyung act like this. They all were terrified while seokjin was looking angry as hell. How could he say something like this. Namjoon never wanted to disband. It hurt him that his best friend was accusing something like that.   
''You know exactly that i never wanted to disband.'' Namjoon said and gritted his teeth. ''It's not only my fault this all happened''   
''Tsk'' seokjin left the table, leaving his plate almost full. Of course he knew that it wasn't Namjoons fault. He worked so hard, but Jin. He was dissapointed in himself. He had no right to say something like that to Namjoon. He was so ashamed.  
He disappeared in his almost empty room and stayed there the rest of the day.

 

The next day Namjoon was at the airport of Seoul with his package and waited till he could enter the plane.   
He wanted to tell seokjin so much, because he had feelings for his hyung. He wanted to tell him but Seokjin was still angry at him this morning. He didn't even come out of his room to say goodbye.   
It hurt. It hurt him really bad but he tried to ignore and endure it.  
Just before he entered the plane he heard someone call his name.   
Seokjin.  
He looked back and saw him being pushed back by the security so he couldn't enter the plane.   
He looked into Jins eyes and knew what he wanted to say. His eyes scramed 'don't leave me' but Namjoon ignored it. With tears in his eyes he commited the biggest mistake in his life.


	2. Comeback

The week after Namjoon left was a really hard week for Seokjin. The night after his best friend left he spent crying in his bed. He didn't eat or sleep, it was horrible. He moved back to his parents house. They thought he was crying because of BTS but this wasn't the case at all.   
He missed Namjoon and every time he was thinking of him he just felt like crying.   
He had accepted that he had feelings for his dongseng but it was to late to tell him.   
The first week he waited in vain for a call from Namjoon.   
He never called.  
Even a month later he waited for it but he never called.

The other members had found other jobs. Hoseok started of as choreograph, Yoongi was studying to become a teacher, well Seokjin didn't really know what the others were doing now. He didn't have much contact with them anymore. He was completely alone.

Two months after his heartbreak Jin randomly started to write songs. At first they were just a method to cry his heart out and they weren't good at all but they became better and better and so he started to record them by himself and upload them on YouTube. Of course he still had fans who found his songs very fast and he gained more and more fans.

BigHit and other companies took this chance and offered Jin a contract. He didn't think too much about it and signed a contract with BigHit.   
It was the start of Kim Seokjins solo career. 

And he was successful.  
More than BTS ever was. 

At first he was scared of doing this alone but now he was more confident about himself and knew that people loved him.   
It was a great feeling to be loved. In the BTS time he never got this much love but now it was all his and he enjoyed it.

After six months of Namjoons leave he was in the top three of the most successful people in kpop history.   
He was proud of his hard work.   
He bought his own villa somewhere in a rich district of Seoul and soon he came out as gay.  
But instead of loosing fans like he expected, he earned even more fans. He was seen as a proud member of the LGTB community.

And then he got his first boyfriend...Baek Hyun of EXO.   
The older male who was jins beloved boyfriend, also had changed.  
He wasn't the cute boy anymore but more of the exo badass badboy.   
Jin loved everything about baekhyun. Especially his looks.   
Baekhyun had dark black hair, icy blue eyes and a super defined jawline that jin would always kiss. (Just imagine him like he looks in exos Monster mv)  
They were the perfect couple.   
By then Kim Seokjin was the happiest human being on earth.

 

But what about Namjoon? He moved to a small city near new york where he would just enjoy the peace. He enjoyed the peace but he missed his loud friends, the lovely fights and the jokes. He missed them all. He had enough money for those six months to live without having to work. He completely avoided everything korean so that's why he didn't know what was going on with jin.  
There was no day he wouldn't think about him tough.  
Everyday he remembered that look on Seokjins face. How his eyes screamed 'don't leave me'. That's why he decided to go back to korea after six long months.  
He got his laptop out and booked a flight for the next day.   
He leaned back with a smile on his face, he would see his beloved hyung again. He would confess to him and everything would be good again. Oh how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments :) <3


	3. He's back

Namjoon was at the airport of New York. He had all his things packed and was now waiting for his flight.   
He has admitted that he has made a mistake but in just a few hours he would see his hyung again.   
He called and asked Jins Parents about his new address.  
He was happy and smiled like a dumb little bunny at which all the people stared. 

_____________________________________________

 

''Jin, babe are you at home?'' Baekhyun entered the villa of his boyfriend. Seokjin gave him the key because he trusted him, he was his boyfriend after all.   
''Coming!'' Jin rushed down the stairs, dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans, a cream-white Shirt and a black vest.  
Elegant and luxurious. That's his Jin.   
Seokjin stood in front of him and put his arms around baekhyuns neck. Baekhyun who was quite taller than Seokjin looked him in the eyes and smiled. ''Did you miss me?'' he asked and Jin smiled.   
''Of course'' he kissed him and led him into his really big living room. 

Baekhyun sat down on the couch while Jin sat down on his lap and faced him. ''You are 3 minutes too late, dear'' he said.   
Baekhyun just grinned about that and kissed him, slightly at first but the kiss got even deeper and passionate. 

Jin drove his hands through his hair and gave in when his boyfriend bit his lower lip and asked for permission to enter his mouth.   
They had a little tongue fight. After a few minutes Jins lips were already chaped and red like cherrys, a little bit of his and his boyfriends saliva was dripping from his mouth. 

 

Namjoon was sitting in the taxi and being driven to Jins house. It was good to see Seoul again. After completely avoiding the news of this country and everything else that had something to do with korea, he was now practically soaking everything up.   
It was good to speak korean again and see other korean faces.   
But the face he wanted to see the most right now was Kim Seokjins. 

When they arrived at a big villa he couldn't believe his eyes. Jin couldn't live there, even if he had spared most of his money from back then, he couldn't have bought this villa. 

He payed and stood in front of the door. He was so focused on the doorbell which said 'Kim Seokjin' that he only noticed that the door was open after a minute.  
Normally he wouldn't just walk in but it was Jin and Jin would never be mad at him over that. Actually Jin was never mad at Namjoon over a long period of time.   
Namjoon walked in and quietly closed the door. He looked at some Paintings that hung in the hall. Concentrated on the paintings he heard some weird sound from out of one of the rooms.  
It sounded kinda wet and then he heard some heavy breathing.  
He looked into the room and saw someone make out. After he looked more closely he noticed that the one on the bottom was baekhyun from exo and the one his lap was...Jin.   
Jin was making out with baekhyun. And then baekhyun touched him in his crotch. Just like that. Jin let out a quiet moan.  
''What is that suposed to be?!'' Namjoon screamed and Jin fell off baekhyuns lap out of surprise.  
It took him a moment to look up.   
Then suddenly he lost his voice and widened his eyes. Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos :)


	4. What happened?

''Jin, what is going on?'' Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend, who was still sitting on the floor and staring at Namjoon.

Namjoon gave Baekhyun a sharp look, ''I am the one who has to ask this.''

''Namjoon, right? What the fuck are you doing at my boyfriends house? Who let you in?''

''You forgot to shut the door. Now could you please leave, i have to talk to Jin.''

Baekhyun looked over to Jin, ''Baby?'' Jin just nodded in response.

 

After another sharp look at Namjoon he left, you could hear how the door was slammed.

 

Then there was a moment of stifling silence untill Jin stood up, finally able to talk.

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' Jin had a cold look on his face.

''Is that a way to talk to your best friend and old leader, who just came back from america?''

''Yes it is, never call yourself my best friend or leader again.''

Namjoon was hurt and surprised by the cold words of his old groupmate.

 

''Why should I not?''

Jin looked away, ''You don't have the right to do so anymore. You just left, you decided to cut me out of your life so now I am doing the same, please get out of my house.''

 

''Jin, I-''

''Get out! Or I'm going to call the police!''

Namjoon stepped back, Hyung was screaming again.

He then just left the house and left the house property.

 

It didn't go like he had imagined his first meet with his hyung after 8 months.

It didn't go well at all.

 

On his way back to the hotel he called a number he hadn't called in ages.

''Oi, Yoongi.''

 

''Namjoon?'' You could hear the surprise in his voice.

 

''Hey, how have you been doing?'' he tried to start a normal conversation.

''I'm fine, what about you?''

 

''Yeah, I'm fine too, you wanna meet? I'm back in Seoul again.''

 

''Ahh, sure let's meet at that diner we've been going to.''

 

''Kay, I'll be there soon''

 

Namjoon took the old way to the diner the boys were always eating at.

He remembered the funny time when they discussed the most stupid things ever but talked about them like there were just as important as politics.

Or when they celebrated Taehyungs birthday there and everyone was singing. He smiled.

Then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Yoongi. ''You almost passed the diner, mister former leader.''

Namjoon smiled and hugged his old friend.

''Man, it's good to see you again, Yoongi'' Yoongi laughed and hugged him back. ''Yeah, yeah i missed you too, so, let's get in''

''Yeah''

They entered the diner and sat at their regular table. When the waiter came Namjoon ordered a normal coffee and Yoongi ordered some hot  chocolate . 

 

''Joon, you sounded like you want to talk about something.''

He nodded. ''I want to ask you what happened after I left.''

Yoongi looked away for a while. ''You want to talk about Jin, right?''

''What happened?'' Now Namjoon curious.

Yoongi sighed and then looked at him again.

''You broke him'' Namjoon just looked at him. He had an IQ of around 148 but he still didn't look like he understood. How could one be this stupid? But then he started to understand.

The way Jin was acting now has a reason and the reason was him. After 5 minutes of thinking he understood.

Yoongi continued, ''The day you left he spent crying in the bathroom. He didn't tell us, but Tae heard him and all of us knew why. He moved to his parents house and when we had visited him we even found some razors but we were sure he used them for self harm. It was just to obvious. He distanced himself from us. And while we were going on with our lives he still wasn't over you and all this disband stuff. He started to write songs and record them and all the people really liked them, i know why. Because all of of can relate to them at some point. BigHit liked it so they gave him a contract and now he's in the fucking top 3 of the korean idol list.''

 

Namjoon first had to process all those things he never had heard about. What the fuck was going while he wasn't here? Suddenly Jin, who barely got lines, is one of the really big idols.

Wow.

 

''A-and what about baekhyun?'' He asked hesitantely.

 

Yoongi took another sip of his hot chocolate.

''Jin officially came out and now they're dating.''

It hurt Namjoon more than he thought it would, because he already knew that they had something.

But it still hurt.

 

After another 15 minutes they said goodbye and namjoon headed to the hotel.

When he layed on his bed and looked at his phone he searched for a certain Number, which he soon found.

 

_Do it or not?_ He thought. 

 

_Ah fuck it._

 

_RapMon:_ Hey Jin. Please don't block me now. I want to talk to you. 

 

_PinkPrincess:_ There's nothing to talk about.

 

He sighed and then typed again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sry guys i couldn't update thos last 2 weeks cuz i had like 6 exams but that was a longer chapter ;)  
> Leave Comments and Kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short beginning of the Fanfiction :) Leave Kudos and Comments <3


End file.
